I love you
by csouthard11
Summary: "You can hate your friends." She smiles. "Alright fine, but you can't hate Buttercup. She's too awesome." He chuckles, nodding in agreement. "That's right." He mumbles. "Can't hate Buttercup, no matter how hard you try." (A/U Butch is Buttercup's best friend, but when her old best friend comes to town how will he react? Will he finally admit his feelings? greens. MAYBE other pairs)


". . .You can't hate everything Butch. There has to be something, or someone that you don't. . ."

". . .You."

Buttercup raises her eyebrows at his response. "Me?"

He nods, staring at the ground as if there were words written at his feet. "I don't hate you."

"Well obviously." She laughs. "We're friends right? You can't hate your friends."

He feels a twinge of pain in his chest. She didn't understand what he was saying, or she did but didn't want to.

"Of course you can." He responds, finally looking at her through the corner of his eye. "You can hate your friends."

She smiles. "Alright fine, but you can't hate Buttercup. She's too awesome."

He chuckles, nodding in agreement. "That's right." He mumbles. "Can't hate Buttercup, no matter how hard you try."

* * *

~A few weeks earlier~

* * *

"HEY JACKASS!" Buttercup calls out, smirking as she runs towards her friend, who turns just in time to catch her as she leaps on top of him. Knocking them both to the ground with a loud thud.

"What the hell Buttercup?" Butch groans, pushing her away from him and sitting up, rubbing the back of his head. "That fucking hurt."

"Don't be such a pussy." She rolls her eyes at him. "I got good news."

"Well." Butch smirks. "It's not that you've lost weight, that's for sure."

She scowls at him as she stands, brushing a small patch of dirt off of her left leg. "It's not that you've become more pleasant either." She retorts. "I guess you don't want to hear my new then, I'll just go tell Robyn instead." She starts to walk off counting in her head. '_three. . .Two. . One. .'_

Butch sighs. "Wait. Let's hear it, I got a concussion, might as well get some good news."

She laughs, turning around. "My best friend from back home in Townsville sent me an E-mail. He's moving here, and the truck should be coming by today."

Butch freezes. This wasn't good news. This. . .This is horrible news. "T-that's great." He smiles, trying not to scream out of anger. "Short notice though."

She nods, scowling. "I though so too. He's known for a while, but the little bitch didn't tell me until now."

Butch stands, expression blank. He doesn't know what else to say. This is it. He'd been wondering when this would happen. Ever since Buttercup moved here two years ago he had been drawn to her, no matter how hard he tried not to be. He didn't usually get along well with others, given his awkward and somewhat rude nature. Buttercup though, seemed to bring out the best in him. When they first met he tried to push her away, but she decided she wanted to be friends with him, and when Buttercup decides something, it's pretty hard to get the idea out of her stubborn mind.

Now he would loose her. Her best friend, she had called him. From Townsville. Butch didn't stand a chance, they would have more in common than he could ever hope to have with her. They would share stories of old times, and slowly she would sink away from her, back to her older, probably better, friend.

"BUTCH!" Buttercup screams into his ear. Causing him to jump back in shock.

"What?" He asks, looking around.

"You zoned out." She waves her hand in front of his face, before resting it on his forehead. "Are you getting sick?" She asks, scowling. "Did you do something dumb and get yourself sick?" She scolds him.

He shakes his head. "No. . ." He answers. "I was just thinking. Sorry. What were you saying?"

She rolls her eyes. "I was saying that you and Mitch are gonna get along great."

He raises an eyebrow. "How do you know?"

"Because." She responds. "You're both my friends, so you can bond and talk about how great I am."

He smirks at her. "Oh yea, like one two second conversation about you is gonna make us bond."

She punches him in the arm, getting a wince. "He's great though. Will you come with me later to meet him?"

He purses his lips. He wants to say no, but the way she's looking at him just. . . "Fine." He sighs. "I'll push back my busy schedule and go with you."

"Great." She smiles, turning to walk away. "While we're waiting, let's go get something to eat. I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry."

"And you're always ugly."

He laughs, catching up with her and hitting her playfully in the arm. "That's why I hang out with you. The ugly effect. As long as I'm surrounded by people less attractive than me, I look like a model."

"YOU look like a little bitch."

"Shut up." He smiles. '_if she's going to leave me then I'll spend as much time as I can with her today. Try to make it last.' _he though to himself, walking a little ahead of her. "Race you to Casey's!" He says, starting to run ahead, towards the restaurant.

"THAT IS NOT FAIR YOU PRICK!" She yells in response, running to catch up with him. "BUT I'M STILL GONNA BEAT YOU!"


End file.
